


Sing me a Song

by Starillusion



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Love, Multi, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starillusion/pseuds/Starillusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a bunch of little short (and I mean short) stories based on different songs that all involve Dragon Age characters. Each chapter will be titled with the artist and the song that the tiny little blurb is based off of. This is a WIP. Will be updating with new ones as I go. Spoilers for all games. You have been advised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuel: Hemmorage

Solas/Lavellan

 

She knew that she was falling. It scared her more than the threat that Corypheus posed. How had she let this happen? She had been burned so badly the first time she fell in love that she had sworn she would never follow that twisted path again. Here she was falling for someone that seemed just as reluctant to fall for her as she was with him.

Solas had a way with words. He had slipped past her defenses possibly without even realizing it. Before she had realized it, she was flirting with him. Conversations with him left her wanting more. It was a hunger that could never be fully sated. When he kissed her in the Fade, that had left her even more dazed. She questioned if it was real when she woke. Speaking to him confirmed it was. He regretted it. Deep down, so did she. 

As time went on, they grew closer. She tried to bury the hurt that was like a scar on her heart. She tried to tell herself that this wouldn’t end the same way. She tried to believe it. She had to believe it. 

Her belief in a happy ending was not enough to keep Solas from turning away from her. He took more than just her vallaslin and her heart with him. The tears weren’t ready to fall as she stood in the glade, alone in the silence. She refused to let them fall. Refused to let her heart control her actions. She had a battle to face, if she survived, then she would face the battle of hearts afterwards. Solas may have believed he won, but she knew better. She was not going to let it end like that. She couldn’t. 

She went to Solas afterwards. Asked him to speak with her. He refused, for the time being. She confided in him. Told him of the hurt she had felt before and how she could not go through something like that again. She stopped short of begging him to not break her mended heart. 

“You hold what is left, Solas. You are the only one that can keep it from breaking. Please, when this is all over, talk to me. It can’t end like this.” She stayed strong, her words echoing around the circular room. 

When he looked at her, there was such hurt in his eyes. The same hurt that she had seen in the glade. If it hurt him so much to leave her, then why was he? She deserved some answers. He deserved to be happy just as much as she did. None of it made sense.

When the battle was over, Solas was gone. Just like that. No letter, no goodbye, just no Solas. 

Lavellan found herself in her room, alone. She was numb all over, her chest feeling as cold as ice. It was as if a giant gaping hole stood where her heart had been. Surely it had been ripped from her chest. She wasn’t alive, not anymore. How could one live without a heart? The tears fell from her eyes in a sudden torrent of moistness on her cheeks and chin. She let them fall. She had no one to hide them from but herself, and she was no longer able to run from the pain. She threw herself onto her bed, crying hard into her pillow. Life had been hard for Lavellan, and it was not going to get any easier. She was alone.


	2. Imagine Dragons: Demons

Blackwall/Trevelyan

 

She stares at me and I feel that she can see the truth staring back at her. Surely she can see it. I try and convey the truth to her without really giving her the words she needs to piece it together. She doesn’t see it, or if she does, she refuses to look at it. She is blinded by a lie. Blinded by the person I am not. She touches my face, the feel of her skin against mine is enough to spark a reaction that I do not want. Or I do not want to face it. She will only be hurt. None of this is real. I am a liar. I am not good enough for her. She deserves so much better. Someone like the real Blackwall. Not the fraud that I am.

Despite how I feel, I find myself in her quarters. The hour is late and she is no where to be found. I don’t know what I am doing here. I need to leave before this gets out of hand. I miss my chance, as luck would have it. She is there, standing before me and she looks so beautiful with moon light shining in her eyes and on her face. I tell myself that she deserves so much better. She sees me, smiling and cracking a joke. Her sense of humor is one of the things that drew me to her. It is a sense of humor that I fear will be burned out once my lies come to the surface. I thank her for coming with me to the ruin, I start to tell her the truth, but the words don’t come. I know that if I tell her the truth, she will be lost to me forever. I don’t want to lose her. She has become a shining light in the darkness of my lie. She is so beautiful. I kiss her.

She is amazing, but all of it so wrong. I can’t afford to be so selfish. I pull away and try to tell her that we can’t do this. She becomes serious, concerned. I try and tell her again, but the words don’t form. They stick in my throat like a bloody bandage that I am slowly choking on. She tells me I am a good man. I disagree. She says she can see it. What she sees is a lie. She can’t see what hides just beneath the surface. I try and reason with her, but she is not letting the matter go. I tell her to end it all, but she can’t, just like I can’t. I surrender to her gravitational pull. I give in. 

Only time will tell if she is able to see my demons.


	3. Starset: My Demons

Anders/F!Hawke

 

Anders wakes from a sudden nightmare, sweat pouring over his body, his heart pounding so heavy and loud in his chest he is sure that Hawke can hear it. Her slender arms wraps around him from behind, one hand on his chest directly over his heart. Her head rested against his back, dark hair tickling him softly. She didn’t ask if he had a nightmare. She didn’t ask if he was okay. She didn’t tell him that everyone would be okay either. She just held onto him as if he were an anchor. In reality it was the other way around. She was his anchor. The one thing keeping him from losing himself entirely.

When things became difficult, and they often did, she was there. She was always there. From the very moment he had met her, she was there. She helped him, she nurtured him, she loved him. With Justice being such a big part of him, he had thought that any romantic relationship he might have would only have been a one night deal. She proved that wrong in many ways. Her friendship and her love were steadfast and never ending. 

The weight of what he was planning laid heavily on his heart that night. He couldn’t talk to her about it. He couldn’t tell her anything. There was so little in the world he couldn’t talk to her about, but this was one of them. How do you tell the woman that you love that you plan to kill innocents in the hopes of forcing change. Killing innocents in order to save innocents. Somewhere along the way all of the grey in the world had become black and white for Anders. Justice might be to blame for that, or maybe Anders was. None of it mattered.

What mattered was what he was planning. Would she still love him? Would she want anything to do with him? He worried over how it would affect them, but in the end he knew what he had to do. No matter the price, he had to pay it. He had paid half of the price when he allowed Justice inside. Now the time was fast approaching for his overdue fees to Thedas. 

He grasped her hand, the one held snuggly over his chest, bringing it up to his lips where it pressed a small kiss. He felt her lips tug into a smile against his back just before she pressed her lips there. 

Neither one spoke. Neither one felt the need. The silence was comforting, wrapping them in its embrace as their tired bodies found each other in the night.


	4. Evanescence: Hello

Alistair/Mahariel

 

Their eyes met and he could see the determination in them. She was going to do it. Had to do it. He shook his head just as she nodded hers. This was not right. He tried to rush forward, tried to grab the blade before she did, but she had always been faster than him. So fleet of foot.

Her hand grasped the hilt just as he ran up to her. Their eyes met again, so much sorrow reflected in her beautiful green eyes. Before he could attempt to take the sword, she ran again. So much running, not looking back. 

Alistair looked on in horror as she drove the sword into the Archdemon’s head. A rush of power poured from the creature. He watched, immobilized by fear and worry as she too became immobilized. He could hear himself yelling but he had no idea what he was saying. His head was shaking. His body was shaking. 

She fell to the ground. Limp. Still. Quiet. 

He rushed to her side, going down on his knees as he fell to the ground beside her. Alistair had the smallest hope that she would be okay, that Riordan was wrong. Just this one time let the Grey Warden’s be wrong.

Her long hair flapped out in the light wind that broke over the tower, her elven ears covered in blood. Blood, on her ears. He had liked her ears. They were cute. He had told her so. She smiled at him as she punched him in the arm for being too nauseating. There was blood pooling out of her mouth. The mouth that had insulted him the first time they had met. The mouth that he had kissed and tasted nature. The mouth that had spoken the words I love you.

No. This wasn’t right. This was a dream. It had to be. She couldn’t be dead! Alistair held her limp form, brushing her hair out of her face as rocked her back and forth. She was gone, and he was beginning to realize it. It was sinking in. She was dead. Gone. No more. Forever. He yelled. So much agony. So much heartache. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to be his forever. He forsook his right to the throne so he could stay by her side. Forever.

They were going to remain Grey Wardens. Together. Forever. This was not forever. This was the end. The end of a beautiful thing. Why did it have to end?

Alistair shook his head, clearing the memory from his head. It was a memory that still haunted him. He was a husk of his former self. He was nothing compared to the Alistair that came before him. He was reborn the day she died. The day she sacrificed herself to save Thedas. To save him. He had so much guilt. So much pain. The wisecracks and jokes were gone. The smiles were gone. He was just a hallowed out version of a man that had loved a woman.


	5. Torn to Pieces - Pop Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said they all wouldn't be full of angst....it's the songs! They give me inspiration to write something. At least this one isn't as angsty as it has sarcastic Hawke.

Fenris/M!Hawke

 

“You don’t have to go Fenris.” Such a simple sentence, it almost sounded like a plead. A hand on the elf’s arm even as the lyrium beneath the skin began to shine. Everything was a blur, it all happened so quickly. For the first time since coming to Kirkwall, I felt that something was finally going right with my love life. I had been perusing Fenris for years. When our lips met, I thought I had found the one. I thought that it was going to be forever. My heart was complete.

Then my heart was broken. Torn into a million pieces. He left and I am still here trying to figure out what I did wrong. I haven’t left the house in a week. Not since he walked out of my room and possibly out of my life. I do not have the courage to go and talk to him. I do not even have the courage to talk to my friends. They keep coming by. I always send them away. Varric charged into my room just yesterday, apparently sick of Bodahn telling him I didn’t want any visitors. 

He tried very hard to pull me out of my depression, in the end he must have thought of me as a lost cause. I don’t blame him. I am a lost cause. I feel like one at any point.

When I first met Fenris, I was instantly intrigued. He was interesting looking, attractive and he stuck his hand through a man’s chest and pulled out his heart. Who wouldn’t be intrigued? Okay, don’t answer that. I am sure there are plenty that might be afraid of such a show of power. For me though, it was primal, brutal, and fascinating. His appearance being so very…delicious was also a nice point. 

The more I got to know Fenris, the more I longed to be with him. Yes, I know he hates mages and that I am a mage. If I am being honest with myself, I secretly like the fact that he harbors so much hatred for all other mages, but likes me. I am his pocket mage! His dirty little mage secret. Or I was. I could have been. Who knows what I am now. He might not even be in Kirkwall anymore. I hope he has not gone. I don’t know what I will do if he is gone from my life forever.

Fenris…he made me strong. He made me want to prove myself. I had to show him that I was not a mage like any other. I was not weak, I was strong, just like he was. I showed him and I showed myself. I think Father would have been proud. None of it matters now, as he is gone. I have fallen for him. It was already happening before that night, but after it was all said and done I knew I was in love. Funny considering I have never been in love before. 

I remember asking my mother when I was very young, how one knew they were in love. She told me I would just know, and she was telling the truth. I just knew. When he left that love remained, but it is shattered and frozen. I don’t see how it can be fixed. All I wanted was to be with Fenris. To show him the love he so deserves, and to be loved myself. 

What did I do wrong? Did I say something? Did he just not enjoy his time with me? Is it the beard? It might be the beard. I hope it wasn’t my beard. I am not Varric, I can not possibly pull off the no beard and tons of chest hair look. There I go again. Humor. It is my constant companion through my life. It is always here and always will be. When things get hard humor is there to keep me going. Perhaps all I need to do is step outside and plaster a smile on my face, find Anders and make templar jokes with him. Get drunk with Varric and Isabella in the Hanged Man. Hunt down some rare herbs with Merrill while she tells me of that strange mirror. Go and let Sebastian pray for my poor magey soul. Do some guard work for Aveline. 

Go and talk to Fenris. Not about that night. Plaster a smile. Be his friend. Wait. Perhaps he just needs time. Until then I will slowly suffocate.


	6. I just wanna run -The Downtown Fiction

Isabela/F!Hawke

 

Running. That is what she was doing. Leaving without even a single goodbye. Hawke would thank her for it one day. No, that was a lie. She was sure that Hawke was pissed, hurt and probably fighting for her life. It made Isabela feel guilty. She didn’t like feeling guilty. It was her fault though. She was the one that brought the entire Qunari mess into Kirkwall. All over some stupid book. They didn’t seem like the type to read. Why was this one stupid thing so important?

Hawke would be fine. She always was. Nothing could kill her. She was too stubborn to let death claim her. Isabela wasn’t worried she would die. In fact she was sure that the fierce and stubborn woman would walk straight up to the Airashok and mop the floor with his face. Or just ask him to leave. No, demand that he leave. He would do it too. Hawke had that air of confidence about her. She spoke and moved mountains with her words. It was no wonder that she had moved up from being a nameless refugee to smooshing around with the nobles.

She was going to be hurt though. Not physically. Mentally. Emotionally. Isabela had told her she was stupid for brining emotions into the mix. They had no place in their relationship. It was just some fun. Why did that stupid girl have to fall in love with the pirate? Who falls in love with a pirate anyway? She should have known it would all end in heartbreak. 

None of it mattered. What mattered was Isabela getting away with the crappy book and getting Castillon off her back. Then she would be free and clear. She could get a new ship. New crew. Forget about Kirkwall. Forget about Hawke and her stupid love!


	7. A Twist in my Story - Secondhand Serenade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the acoustic version of this song for this chapter, but I am sure either song works,

Cullen/F!Inquisitor 

 

“I have to do this Cullen. There isn’t any other choice, and you know that.”

Cullen opens his mouth to protest, but he knows that she is right. There is not a single thing he can do. She is going to go, like she always does, and this time she really might not come back. All of the pleading in the world, and it didn’t change the fact that she was the -one- person that could stop the entire world from being destroyed. Why did it have to be her? Though if she hadn’t received the mark, then he might not have ever met her.

As much as he wished that she didn’t have the mark, she did, and he met and fell in love with her because the damned thing marked her.

The fear of losing her was insurmountable. His eyes spoke for him as he reached out a hand, pulling her into his embrace. He held her as close as he could, and it still was not enough. The scent of her hair filled his nostrils. He felt a small tear run free down his cheek. He wasn’t ashamed. He was afraid. More afraid than he had ever been before. If he lost her… no he couldn’t think like that. But how could he think of anything else?

She was everything and then some. She made time standstill when she walked into the room. She was the only person he could see. She commanded his attention, and he willingly gave it. A piece of him now lived inside of her, and it would surely wither away and die if she didn’t come back to him. 

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, still holding her onto her. There was no telling how much time had passed. Too much. She needed to go. The others were ready and waiting on her. They had to go. She was needed. She was always needed. She had to be their savior when no one else could save them. If he could take her place, he would.

“I have to go.” She pulled away, averting her eyes from his. He could see the tears on her own face. She was just as afraid as he was, but she was still trying to be strong. She was so strong, nothing would ever make him see her anything else but a shinning embodiment of strength and willpower.

She moved away, heading for the gates. He stopped her again, pulling her back into a mouth crushing kiss. It might be the last time he ever tasted her delicate lips. It was a pleasant taste that he had fallen in love with. This time it was tainted with the taste of salty tears.

“Come back when this is over. I love you.”

She smiled at him, though it did not meet her eyes. She stared at him, not taking her eyes off of him and till she had no choice but to turn as she joined her comrades. 

He watched as she disappeared out of the gate.


	8. Dear Agony - Breaking Benjamin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I killed Hawke last night and it really did me in...so this was born from that. :(

Dear Agony Fenris/M!Hawke

 

He had left. He had been gone for sometime. Fenris had been furious with Hawke. How could he just up and leave? Sneaking off like a chantry mouse. The elf had lost track of the days, focusing instead on the things he could do: killing Tevinter slavers.

That was what he was doing when he received word that Varric needed to meet him. He instantly froze. He knew something was wrong almost immediately. 

He left his work with the Tevinters alone and ventured off to find Varric. The meeting spot was in Ferelden of all places. 

A small abandoned shack. Shutters blowing in the breeze as they broke free from the hinges. A lone fire casting shadows where its light would not, or could not reach.

Varric stood in the middle of the room. His head was down. He looked downtrodden and as if he wanted to be anywhere else but where he was. 

Fenris was on edge as seen as he spotted the smooth talking dwarf. Something was definitely wrong.

“Where is Hawke?” Fenris didn’t wait a second to start asking questions. He knew that if anyone could find Hawke, it was Varric. 

The dwarf sighed. “Elf…” He shook his head. “Fenris…” He looked up finally, his normal suave facial expressions was stained with puffy red eyes and a ever present frown. “Hawke is…Hawke didn’t…” He shook his head again. “Hawke went to help the Inquisition, at my behest. Coryphus has resurfaced and I knew that the Inquisitor could use the help of someone that had dealt with him before.”

That told Fenris what was so important to Hawke that he would leave Fenris behind without a second glance. It hurt to think that Hawke didn’t want his help with such a discovery. BUT, Hawke had always put Fenris’ safety before his own. Much the same as Fenris did with the mage he had fallen in love with.

“Fenris, I am sorry…” Varric started to say more, but Fenris cut in.

“Don’t.” His words cut through this snarled mouth, face shining with anger and betrayal, and pain. So much pain. He didn’t need to hear anymore. He knew what was coming. His heart felt like a thousand knives were stabbing repeatedly into the organ. His breath came in short burst and he felt like he couldn’t get enough air. His legs stopped working, unable to hold him up anymore as he fell down to his knees.

It didn’t take long before the hot salty tears erupted from his olive eyes. His back bent him forward until he was beating his fist into the ground, crying in an agony he had hoped to never experience. The world seemed to grow darker around him, sounds dulling away in his ears until all he could hear was the sound of his sobbing wretched cries. 

His chest was on fire, heart clenching and body aching. The pain he had felt from receiving the lyrium tattoo’s was nothing compared to this. 

He wanted it to end. He wanted Hawke back. He wanted his life back.

He was gone. He was never coming back. 

Hawke was dead. Time stilled to nothingness. Nothing else mattered and it never would again.


	9. Sugar- Maroon 5

Dorian/Lavellan

 

The sneaky elf had managed to snuggle himself close to Dorian’s heart. It was still strange for Dorian to think about just how much he had come to care for the Inquisitor. It sometimes felt like a dream, or as if he was watching someone else’s life from afar. But no, it was him. The evil Tevinter “magister” and the Inquisitor. 

The more time the two spent together, the more Dorian looked forward to the next time Mahanon would come calling. The elf was like a drug. A very addictive drug. Dorian would find himself wanting nothing more than to feel the elves soft skin, or to taste the sweet flavor of his lips. 

As he stood in the Inquisitor’s room, waiting on his return, Dorian walked out onto the balcony. It was a beautiful view, and a favorite spot of the mages. Despite how terribly cold Skyhold was, it did have beauty in abundance. Besides, the colder he got, the more reason he had to go and find Mahanon in the first place. 

The soft sound of boots hitting the floor caused Dorian to turn around, a smile on his face. “The man of the hour has arrived.” He drawled, pulling Mahanon to him by the sash around his waist. Their lips met in a heated kiss that left both men wanting more. 

It was no longer just carnal want. Not for Dorian. He had found someone that he actually worried about, someone he cared for, someone he could see himself spending many days with. His heart swelled with the thought of having Mahanon by his side day in day out. No matter how strange it was for him, he could definitely get used to being in a real and meaningful relationship.


End file.
